GI My Way
by Lightan117
Summary: My name is Naomi Hunt. I'm an ex-experiment from an organization that died years ago when the experiments broke free, namely me. Those people took everything from me. Now, I want payback for everything they've done to me and the others. But I can't do this alone. That's why I'm going to need help. If I'm walking into hell I need the best. And I plan on walking out of this alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 11:00 when they hit our convoy. Duke, Ripcord and I had the package in the truck with us. As they attacked with sonic blasts Duke asked for air support but was shot down within minutes. Then ordered us to fan out. One by one the blasts hit the tucks sending them into pieces. Then ours was turned over. With no air support I thought it was goanna end badly but I never gave up with put a fight.

"Out! Out!" shouted Duke, "everyone out!" Our driver was KIA. Now there were only a few good men left. Once out I griped my two kantas the sided on my back and pulled them out of their sheaths. Bullets flashed everywhere. Then I realized that Duke left the warheads in the truck. But there were my men to think about, "HEY! Watch out!" called Duke. I turned to men with strange armor firing at me. They shot sonic blasts at me but I was too agile to be hit. I looked over at the truck. A woman in a black suite picked up the case and carried off with it.

"Duke the case!" I yelled. At first he was shocked that I talked. Then the determination was in his eyes. He took off running and I was stuck was these two clowns.

Their blasts got closer and all of my men were gone. As I was finishing out the one in front of me someone called.

"Say good night." Called behind me. I kicked behind me and knocked the gun out of his hands, then kicked him in the face. He charged at me and knocked me over. I saw my fallen sword and tried to reach it. His hand griped my neck and I felt air escape my lungs. I couldn't end like this. Not here. Not now. God help me.

Just then another air craft landed and a man in a full black suite jumped out. He fired two shots and took down one of the armored men. There was another soldier coming from his left but was quickly shot, taking him down. Pulling out a blade he sliced the man on top of me then kicking him to the side. Feeling air fill my lungs, I choked at the feeling. I felt a hand on my shoulders and pull me to a sitting position. I turned to see my savor. I couldn't see his face due to the mask he wore. He seemed to check to see if I was injured any further but I felt fine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the men he dispatched pick up one of our weapons and fire. I felt my body tense and with out knowing I griped his sword that was in its sheathed and blocked every one of the bullets from my savor. Then leaped off his shoulders and took the enemy down. He turned around to see me holding out his sword.

"**Thanks**." Was all I said. He gave a nod and run off to help his red-headed friend. As for me I ran to where Duke had fallen. As I got to him I saw he had the case in his hands. At least not all was lost. When the sounds of guns lock I quickly spin and defended my position with my swords that I had retrieved. Three soldiers stood before me.

"Stand down son." Said the dark skinned man. He was strong in stature but other things lurked in his mind. I saw bit of war and hardship. Not bad. That must've been hard but made him strong. It got him this far.

"I don't know you. You certainly don't know me. And I am sure I don't know them." Duke said pointing to the sky.

"You don't know who you're dealing with. So just hand over the case." He said again. Duke got into his stance and so did I.

"Uh guys?" came ripcord. My mask savor held his sword to his neck so he couldn't fire. Great. Out manned and out numbered.

"Guys the general wants to talk to them." Said their tech. He walked to the center of the clearing and placed a beckon in the ground. The next thing I knew I saw General hawk. Man he's gotten old! But that didn't surprise me the least.

"Stand down Duke this isn't your fight." He said.

"General Hawk. Natio. Afghanistan. Leader of the Black Wings." Duke addressed him. Never knew that the general knew Duke. More or less know what he was before now or then.

"Not anymore Duke. I'm in a whole different outfit now," his gaze directed to me. He couldn't help but smile," well, well, well. Never thought I'll see you again. But I wish it was on different terms. But it is nice to see you again Naomi." He said and I nodded back to him. Duke and the others just stared at me. Out of the corner of my eye my mask savior grip loosened on his sword. I swear he was in shock. As Duke and the general talked the tech man stepped forward towards Duke. Duke reacted by pointing his gun to him.

"Easy. Just have to disable the tracking beckon on the case for security measures." He explained. Duke looked over to me and I nodded in agreement to allow him to. As he worked Duke asked what part of the military they were part of but Hawk didn't give in. As for me my attention didn't leave their masked friend. I swear that I know him from somewhere.

After five minutes of talking and persuasion they decided to take us back to their base. On the ride there both ripcord and I had to get fluids due to the fact that we were dehydrated. First was ripcord and he wasn't too thrilled that he got stuck with the needle first. It wasn't long before rip started to flirt with the red-head.

"So what's a girl like you doing with these to boys?" she asked to me. I just stayed quiet.

"Don't mind her. She never speaks. Like we would be waiting for pick up and there she is sitting there all quiet like, not paying attention at all." Rip stated.

"Rip don't." said Duke. He was relaxing next to the case. He had a major head ach and I can tell with out reading his mind. As for Rip he didn't.

"That's not even the half of it! We're on a mission and she'll take out the guys before I get a chance to shoot a damn round off! And on top of that-" Ripcord was silenced by a blade at his neck. No one even saw me pull out my blade.

"Told you Ripcord. Should've listened." Duke remarked. Ripcord stayed quiet. By that time Rip was done gotten what he needed now it's was my turn. Snake Eyes, as my savor was called, came over to me with needle in hand. He then lightly pushed my sleeve up. Then ever so lightly placed the needle in my arm. I winced at first but the pain quickly subsided. Why is he being so gentle with me? He wasn't for Ripcord. Snake Eyes placed a hand over where the needle was to keep the little blood from dipping. When Snake placed his hand over my arm it felt pretty good up until the point where he released it.

"Scarlet. My name is Naomi Hunt." I said. Scarlet looked up from the clip board she had been reading. She smiled at me. As for Snake he just stared at me.

"Oh my God! She speaks! Duke she speaks!" Ripcord exclaimed. Duke just sat there with his eyes as big as saucers. I gave a slight chuckle at their expressions. Soon everyone was talking softly again. For once I knew nothing bad was going to happen. Snake was sitting next to me. Duke was across with Ripcord at his side who was putting the moves on Scarlet but shot back every time he did. Breaker and Heavy Duty were in the cock pit talking about their next mission. My eyes getting heavy from the lack of sleep. Never have I felt so tired before. But it wasn't long before sleep took me over and the sound of their voices drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything thing. Except my OC Naomi Hunt. Sorry for the late updates. Exams are going on and I can only work on in school when we have free time. I have to transfer my chapters to my other computer at home sorry about it,

Chapter 2

By the time we reached the Pit I was fast asleep. A hand had awoken me from my peaceful slumber. Out of instinct I attacked what had a hold on me. My concealed hidden dagger slipped out of place and I placed it on my attacker's throat.

"**Naomi**" said a voice. My eyes adjusted and I realized that my attacker was Snake Eyes. I stepped back and placed my dagger away. My head was spinning too fast that I felt my knees buckle. As I waited for my body to hit the ground it never came. Instead two arms caught me in time. My gaze lifted from the floor to Snake. I've only been this close to him before his brother came to get me my lessons. Snake had been so close. Soon Snake and Storm Shadow were fighting. But I stepped in at tried to stop but ended getting hurt. Yay me, I thought in my head. Storm and Snake then apologized to me and we never spoke about that day again.

"Sorry." I said quietly, and then stood back away. He gave my shoulder a light squeeze then led me outside of the plain. I looked around. The pit looked different from what it had been eight years ago. As I exited the plain I was greeted by General Hawk.

"Welcome back to the Pit Naomi. Sleep Well?" he asked in a soft tone.

"More or less. At least I got to sleep at all." I replied. Hawk smiled at me and led us to a lift. As we descended down under the hanger and past their aquatic gear, we came to their training ground. We saw men and women training together. Over in one corner we saw a women put on a mask and disappear from the two men she had been training from.

"What's that?" Ripcord asked.

"Camouflage." Heavy Duty answered.

Just as Scarlet was about to answer I answered for her; "it photographs everything behind you and puts it front of you. It's mostly used for sneak missions and assassinations." Everyone turned their gaze to me like I knew what equipment they had. I couldn't help but smile at the attention. I glanced to my left to see snake's gaze on me. He doesn't know does he? Well he is taking his sweet time figuring it out. It's been a long time.

As we entered the control room one of the women working told Hawk that Mr. McCullen was waiting on the other line.

"Patch him through." He said. At an instant we saw Mr. McCullen. It was a hologram but it looked so real. ", founder and developer of these war heads."

"Most men I've encountered overpromise and underdeliver. General clearly you should've been the option I had chosen." He said in a smirking voice. Duke was getting pissed. Like me we share the same feelings. Too bad I have a short temper. And you really don't want to get me pissed.

"Hey!" I shouted to his attention was on me, "my men died protecting your war heads! Now they lay in unmarked graves because it looked like someone sold us out to me. If not, then at least have respect for them when they were clearly out gunned to even defend themselves!" God did it feel good to yell at him! But I relaxed and the general started to talk with McCullen. I sat on the edge of the simulator trying to calm me pulsing head.

"Thank you." I looked up to see Duke and Ripcord standing in front of me, "I know they weren't your team but thank you for standing for them. We know you tried your best for them. From what I've seen you got more heart to yell at him than us."

"Men are not toys in war. I've seen too many of my own brothers fall. Every life is precious to me. That's why I go ahead and take out the enemies for you guys. So no one dies. Now it looks like I won't need this mask anymore seeing though I'll be leaving shortly." I said and unzipped my mask. I let my rich hazel hair fall past my shoulders and land on my lower back. Sleepily I opened my tired blue and green eyes that have a tint of sliver in them.

"Wow!" they both said in sync. I guess they think I'm pretty but I think I'm average. I was about to speak but a sudden clash of metal against metal startled us. I turn to see Snake pick up his sword that he was fiddling with. I couldn't help but giggle. He was always klutz when I was around him. To think I even had beaten him at a few sparing matches. Always so nervous like was going to break if handled wrong. Still the same I see.

"Now….. So the dumb bastards who attacked you can't find you again, you need to disable the tracking beacon in the case." Said McCullen. For some reason I really didn't trust that guy.

"I already did sir." Said Breaker, he tried really hard not to roll his eyes.

"Good man. But let me check to see if anything has been damaged." Said McCullen in his Scotland ascent

"My scans tell me everything is in tacked." Breaker said.

"General?" McCullen began.

"What's the code?" Hawk asked.

"529440" McCullen said giving the general a look then smiled, once opened he scanned the war heads for any damage components, "keep me informed of your progress general." Then faded out into the system.

"What's wrong Breaker?" Scarlet asked.

"Well in my voice analyzer, his pattern was going up, down, sideways. Looks like he didn't want anyone to know where he is." He said. That didn't seem right. A weapon developer, not wanting to be found to deliver the weapons back, that was odd even for me.

Later that day General Hawk was place custodian of the war heads. Duke to our amazement knew something about the woman who attacked us. Her name was Ana Lewis. Both Duke and Ripcord said they both wanted payback and wanted to join the Joes.

"You don't ask to be apart of G.I. You get asked." Said Hawk, he was tired and I could tell he wasn't going to take anyone's crap.

"General?" I spoke up. They turn their gaze to me. I was sitting on the simulator with my head on Snakes shoulder. Like Hawk I am too tired.

"Yes Naomi?" asked the general.

"They should join. They've given us Intel and I've seen them in battle. They have quiet proven themselves. And impressing me is hard. I've seen guys make complete fools of them self's to impress me." I felt Snakes gaze and I wouldn't hold back a smile, "Duke shows courage and strength. But he thinks every battle is winnable and that's what going to cost much. He needs to learn that with every battle there are risks to take. With training he could be one heck of a Joe." I spoke. Rip chuckled as Duke blushed," But he's not as bad as Rip. Cocky, sloppy, big headed. He thinks that he's cool and charms will get him out of trouble" I said. Scarlet let out a laugh, "….but on the other hand he is every good at fighting back. He never gives up on missions and team members. His heart is built for flying, not on the ground. That's way I recommended them as Joes." Both Ripcord and Duke were shocked. And all I could do was smile. Hawk thought. He knew me. Knew where I came from and where I stand. The smile on his face got bigger and bigger.

"Well boys you owe Naomi a huge thank you." He said. Duke and Ripcord smiled two big grins and high five each other. Scarlet rolled her eyes. Breaker and Heavy laughed, "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. You see when Naomi thinks she's been impressed, in truth it means she want to see you in action. So tomorrow at 6 o'clock sharp you are to report to her. She is your new trainer to be a Joe. Scarlet, Heavy you two are assisting Naomi with them." Hawk said and turned towards Duke and Rip," You do what she says when she says it. Don't give her back talk and a word of warning." Hawk paused, "what ever you do. Don't get her pissed off."

Duke and Ripcord faces grew pale. Their eyes went to me. All I did was smile and laugh to make them piss their pants. But I'm too nice for that.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

After that Scarlet showed me to my room. It was right across for Snake Eyes. But the room however was beautiful. White walls, black carpet, white and black bed spread, even the bathroom was beautiful! Clayton really out did himself.

"The General has been expecting you. He always figured that you would come and visit again. He had this room made up for you. Before, it looked like a little kid's room but the General ordered some people to redecorate it. When I saw the color theme I thought he was crazy. But I guess you don't have a thing for colors?" Scarlet said.

"If you've seen the things I've seen and the places I've been, you wouldn't care much for color anymore." I said. I thought back to the room were I was kept. Cold, lined with every color except white. There were many of us. Too many of us. But not all of us made it. Only 83 did, out of 150. That was a lot to lose. A sharp pain grew in my stomach. Guilt, "Hey Scarlet I'm going to get some rest. It's been a long night."

"Your right, I'll wake you up when its time to train the guys. There are already clothes in the dressers. If you need anything let me know." She said and walked out the door. For once I didn't worry of locking the door. For once I was safe. I went to the dresser and took out a shirt and a pair of sweat pants and quickly changed. I unpacked my other things and decided to take a nap before I was to report to the boys for training.

The bed felt soft. Clayton remembered I had a thing for feathers. Good thing too. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It read **4:57** in bold red numbers. My body ached with restless. It wanted to keep moving, always moving. But the bed was so soft and warm, I wanted to sleep. My eyes drifted close. My body began to loose its weight. My breathing slowed to a steady pace. It wasn't long before the tiredness of sleep took hold of me.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Wake up! Naomi you got to wake up!" said a voice. It was faint, really faint. My eyes wanted to remain closed and never open. But something was nudging me to wake up. Like I needed to wake up, as if my life depended on it.

I slowly started to wake up. My eyes shot awake as the sound of gun fire was herd. Once away, pain shot through my entire body. I looked around. Kids every where. Some were crying and some were lying on the floor. The walls….were covered in blood. Shades of yellow, purple, blue, and green lined the faces and body parts of the kids. Pain, Pain was everywhere.

"Naomi! Naomi!" the voice called. I looked over to a girl no more than ten. Her brown hair was caked in blood and other things. Her eyes were blood shot from not sleeping. Her skin seems to hang from her bones. She looked like a ragged skeleton.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's coming! Naomi she's coming again! After she returned with you she said that she'll be back!" she said. Tears streamed down her face. I looked around. They were crying. Most faces were turned towards me. Questioning faces.

"Everyone line up! Get the ones on the floor on their feet. Help them stand. What ever happens let me take care of it." I said getting to my feet. My body seemed so light. Like I could float into the sky if I wasn't tied down, "and remember, what ever happens you must hold on! Repeat the plain in your head over and over. Don't speak unless spoken to and what ever she does, it will happen to her ten times as bad! Don't let the others lives be in vain! We must keep strong!" I shouted. Everyone got to their feet. The ones on the floor where helped to their feet. I stand in the middle like I always do. Tears were subsided and coughs were silenced. I looked at the door. The door that was a way to our freedom and yet a door way to hell.

Footsteps where herd.

"_**Clank, Clank, Clank.**_" Went the sound of shoes on the steel floor. The handle of the door creaked and stepped inside was Satin himself but in a woman's body. Her hair tied tightly in a bun, in the back of her head. Her eyes scanned the room. Cold, icy eyes. Her lab coat was splattered with the blood of our sisters and brothers. A clip board was held in her hands.

Dr. Michelle Naji. Ruthless doctor and scientist. Banned from doctor offices everywhere and observatories. I can't believe my father actually hired her as our doctor, "Good evening little ones. How are you all today?" she asked with a hiss in her voice. She stopped in front of us. Her eyes scanned the room, "well?"

"We're doing fine Dr. Naji. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over." I spoke up. Her wide sly smile disappeared and she shot me evil glares.

"Well it looks like the big mouth speaks again. I bet you didn't learn your last lesion well. Do you need to visit Lora again?" she asked. My eyes widen in horror. Lora was the one girl that was still alive from being injected by 's toxin. Her eyes grew black and her nails turned razor sharp. She wasn't Lora anymore.

She was…something else. Something…non-human.

"I'm not afraid. I'm still alive. Last time I visit her it was her that was badly injured. Or have you forgotten?" I asked. Her stepped forward and placed a hand around my neck. I grabbed her wrist and threw her across the room, "NOW!" I shouted and everyone started to attack the guards. Kidna bended the metal to wrap around them, like a boa constrictor with its pray. Sara lit one of the guards on fire. I walked up to and bent down to her eye level.

"We're not weak. When you pit us against each other we practice our abilities." I spoke

"Enabling us to control them." Said another kid.

"We're not afraid of Lora. She's no match against us." Spoke Sara. We stood around her. Her eyes filled with fear. Never had she seen someone to oppose her. Someone with so much power held in their hands.

"We're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it." I bent down and took her keys from her lab pocket, "come on. We're leaving!" I shouted. They nodded and followed me out the door.

As we neared the door to our freedom the alarms sounded off.

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"** sounded the alarms. I looked around. Everyone was getting worried. Now was not the time to panic. We had to get free.

I've come too far to let them slip again. Never again." Come on we're almost there! Stick together!" I shouted over the noise. Turning corners and down hall I lead then to the metal doors that we came in three years ago.

"How do we open it?" Sara shouted. I looked around for a switch. None.

"We blast it open that's what. Earth and air benders up front now!" I shouted. They took positions, "NOW!" they bended to hit the doors. One by one the door took more hits. Each one leaving a dent in its face. Few more hits…..

"Naomi!" Kenta shouted. Behind us we soldiers. They were coming with extreme speed. Guns in their hands. Intent to kill….

"Kenta! Sara! Keep pushing till the door breaks. When it does run into the forest and hide. If you are able get help. Make sure everyone stays together. What ever you do don't split up. Stay together!" I said. I looked at the wall and pulled two pipes from it.

"What are you going to do?" Sara asked. I looked at her," no! That's suicide!"

"If someone doesn't you guys a chance then there's no point in escaping. This was my plain and I intend to save everyone that can be saved. Now don't be stupid and follow orders!" I got up and started to run towards the soldiers. One by one I knocked them down. Each one landing with a thud. I tried my hardest to give them time to escape. I had to stay strong.

"_Never give up. You must stay strong. For us. For yourself. Protect everyone you can. You were given this gift for a reason. Use it to help. Good luck Naomi. No matter where you are, we will be watching."_ Tears sprang to my eyes as her voice filled my head. For her I will stand. For them, for myself. More soldiers fell.

"NAOMI!" shouted a voice, "NAOMI!" then a bang…

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"_Naomi..."_

"_Naomi…"_

"_Naomi it's time to wake up."_ I opened my eyes slowly. There was no light except for one that was far away. However someone was staring at me.

"Scarlet what time is it?" I asked. My voice sounded rough.

"It's one in the afternoon. And it's the next day may I add. The general decided to let you sleep in. He thought you could use the rest. Looks like you really needed it." She said. I rubbed my face. I looked at the clock. It read one in the afternoon. I must've slept for ten hours. Great in slept in. I threw back the covers and got up, "take a shower. You must be hungry. Do you remember where the café is?"

"Yes I do." I said. She nodded and headed for the door, "Scarlet?" I called.

"Yah?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Thanks." I said. She looked shocked then her face broke into a sweet smile I had seen before. But she's gone now….

"You're welcome Naomi." And she walked out. I returned to grabbing clothes. I grabbed a black short sleeved shirt and winter cameo pants. I rushed into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. My eyes didn't the dark circles anymore. Thank God. A few cuts lined my face from the night before. I brought my hand over then and brushed them away. All that was left was a faint scar. I went to the shower and turned it on.

After I took my shower I changed and went to the café. It hasn't changed a bit. It still looked the same 10 years ago. The chairs and tables haven't changed. I got in line and grabbed a try. An apple, cereal, and a juice will have to do for breakfast today. Tomorrow I'll get the things I will need to cook my own breakfast. After I grabbed my food I scanned the tabled for a place to sit. My eyes landed to a girl with dark hair sitting in the back corner.

"Excuse me can I sit here?" I asked. She turned her head to see me.

"Why would you want to sit here? Wouldn't you like to sit with the others? They'll welcome you into their table hands down." She said.

"I'm new and I really don't know everyone yet. And you seemed to be alone so I thought you could use someone to talk to." I said putting on my best smile for her. She turned her gaze away for a minute then looked back at me.

"OK. But I don't see why you want to sit with me. By the way my name is Hack. Well that's my codename anyway." She said. As I sat down I realized that her eyes were a strange color. They were white but her hair was pitch black.

"Hack? Why do they call you that?" I asked while picking at my food.

"I'm the only one besides Breaker who can hack into a computer system and remove and plant files. I also can implant viruses that can crash a computer system for a long time." She said, a playing smirk spread across her face.

"Impressive. You must've have been a natural when you were little." I said taking a bit of my apple.

"You bet I was! I even…" she broke for her sentence. Her gaze fell to the door. I turned to see a tall blonde with deep blue eyes walk in, "oh no. Not her." Hack groaned.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" I asked. The blonde must've heard us because she started to walk over to us. She gave me one of those million dollar smiles as she walked towards us.

"That's Ivy. She's one of General Hawk's informative personal. She knows everybody and I mean everybody." Hack said looking down at the table. Just then Ivy came over. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and leaned on the table.

"So you're the new ninja we were expecting. You don't look like much?" Ivy said coming closer to my face.

"Two words for you. Tick Tack." I said and waved my hand in front of my nose. Ivy shot back covering her mouth with her hand. Her face gave to look of I'm-going-to-kill-you look.

"You know I looked up your file and there's a lot on those sheets of paper. I can't believe you did those things!"Ivy said putting on a shocked face.

"You mean your file? If you were talking about mine you must've gone back in time because I destroyed them before I joined the army. Every last thing." I shot back at her. Hack grinned big at me and so did I. Before Ivy could say anything, Snake Eyes stepped in between us.

"**Naomi it's time to test Duke and Ripcord. They're waiting for you in the training room.**" Snake Eyes said. I looked at Ivy who had her eyes glued on Snake. _She really likes Snake Eyes._ I closed my eye and reopened them but this time they were different. Instead of blue and green they were white. I took a look inside her mind…Oh my God! I would see past experiences and horrors.Ivy grew up on a farm and lived with her grandparents. There she worked her way up. Sleeping with high ranking officials and military men. She knows how to seduce any man and get information at the same time. Disgusting but impressive. After I was done looking through her mind I returned back into my head. Hack was looking at me with curiosity and question. I glanced over her and gave her a wink.

"I'm on my way Snake. Also can I talk to you later?" I asked giving him a childish look.

"**Of course. But now we have to go. It's nice you see you again Hack. Ivy**" Snake nodded to the two before dragging me along. I waved Hack good-bye while Ivy stood there with her mouth open.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

The training went very well. First I placed Duke and Ripcord in Hogan's Alley that requires dexterity. Duke began with an excellent beginning but Rip was lacking. I called duke over and sent him and Heavy to a different part. Then I placed Rip with Scarlet in the shooting alley. I went to switching between the two. Rip's scores were excellent. He got nineteen out of twenty. Most impressive. When I went to check on Duke, he was facing Snake Eyes. He had on the training armor and a shock baton. I laughed. He got his ass kicked a few times but near the end he was able to pin Snake to the ground! Now that's what I call a Joe. After they began to spar again…

"Duke toss it here!" I called as I ran up. Duke smiled and tossed the baton in the air. I jumped and grabbed it. I slammed it down on Snakes. He stumbled. That gave me an advantage. I swung at his side but he blocked. Then swung at his other. Stilled he blocked it. Under that mask I knew he was smiling. And I was about to kick that smile off his face. I swung at his legs. While he blocked I brought my leg up and wrapped hit around him. I twisted and pushed him down, straddling him. I held the baton over his head, "Checkmate." I said and got off him. Snake remained on the floor stunned. _Looks like I beat you this time Snake._ I walked away. Everyone that was around had their jaws to the floor.

"Naomi." Said a voice. I turned to see General Hawk, "follow me please." I nodded and followed him to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything except my OC, Naomi.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Ser?" I asked Hawk when we got to his office.

"What's the verdict with them? Are they up to your expectations? Or are they less?" Hawk asked me. Hawk has known me since I was six years of age. He taught me half of what I know now. And know half from what I have learned. For me my tests mean everything. The make it or break it deal. Depends if you can take care of yourself in a fight.

"Their scores are impressive. They have high expectations for themselves. They still are cocky but most soldiers are like that." I said and started biting my lip. Hawk looked over the scores. Both were different but excelled well in what they worked with. Duke was mostly for ground fight but Ripcord, however, was meant for the sky. He was even jet qualified. Nicely done.

'Stop biting your lip. You'll chew a hole in your lip." Hawk said without looking up from the scores. I stopped and gave a grunt.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"When you get nervous you start to bite your lip. Then you lean on one leg and cross your arms. But you get worried when you do that and you space out." He said.

"I'm sorry what?" I said snapping out of space. Hawk laughed.

"Like I said, you're worried about something. What's wrong?" Hawk said putting down the files to look at me.

"I don't like this Clayton. Something is going to happen and I haven't seen all the details yet. McCullen…there's something about him that is off. And what's worse is that they have begun to appear again. Their back and I can no longer sleep. Every time I do I feel like I'm being pulled back again…I don't want to go back." I said sitting in one of the chairs in his office. I buried my face in my hands. Hawk was sclient for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I don't like this either. As for the flashes let them happen. Maybe you forgot something and they want you to know what. As for your feeling…..well….what ever happened you have to let it happen. You know you can't solve every problem. Sometimes you got to let things happen. Now off with you. I'll come by the wreck room to give the boys the good news." Hawk said and got up from his seat. When we're together we don't use protocols. Clayton has been a father to me ever since that day. And he never lets me forget where I am.

"Alright. I'll stop by the doc's office for some pills that can help me sleep." I said and gave Clayton a hug. He gladly returned it and shooed my out of the room.

On my way to the wreck room I stopped by the med-bay. I had asked for something to help me sleep. He handed me a bottle full of pills.

"Take only one when you need to Naomi. Anymore and you may not wake up. Understood?" I nodded and placed the bottle in my pocket.

"Take care doc." I said and headed for the wreck room.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

When I walked into the room I saw Heavy Duty working with the punching bag, Breaker playing chess, Scarlet on the treadmill, and Snake Eyes balancing on his swords. Soon as I arrived Duke and Ripcord arrived. They waved and walked over to the bench press. As for me I sat next to Breaker to watch Snake Eyes.

"Queen to Knight 4." I said and Breaker moved the white piece. Then he moved his black piece, "Knight to Rook 5." Breaker moved and when his turn, "Rook to King 2." Breakers eyes widened, "Checkmate." I said. Breaker slapped himself in the forehead and mumbled something.

"Congrats. No one was able to beat him at chess. Impressive." Scarlet called.

"Thanks. Oh and Rip incoming." I said. She turned to look and sure enough Rip was making his way over to her. She quickly opened a book nearby to look like she was occupied in her reading.

"Into the valley of death rode the 600." Breaker mumbled. I smirked. I turned to see Snake Eyes staring at me. I cocked my head to the side which made him realize that I was looking at him. Snake went back to what he was doing before. I gave a giggle at his embarrassment.

"See, I'm attracted to you. And you, you're attracted to me. And him, the damn Zen master, he creeps me out." Rip called. I got up and walked over to Snake Eyes who was balancing on one blade now. I circled him like a vulture looking for prey. Sexy prey if I don't mind saying so.

"Zen master alright….." said so that only Snake could hear. His blades began to shake. Perfect. I took my pointer finger and lightly jabbed it in his hip, which made him shudder. I did it again but harder this time. His body shook again, "my! You are ticklish aren't you Snake Eyes?" I purred in his ear. His blade shook a little more till he lost his grip and fell to the floor. Everyone stopped to see what happened. Scarlet gave a silent giggle while the boys burst into a laughing fit. As for me, I bent over Snake to see if he was alright, which I knew he was, "you ok snaky?" I asked in a childish voice.

"Snaky? You called him Snaky?" Ripcord said when he caught his breath.

"When we were little I used to call him that to get him flustered." I said and stretched out a hand to help him up. Snake accepted it but didn't release my hand. Instead he threw me over his shoulder upside down.

"Hey put me down!" I squealed. Everyone began to laugh again. That was until Heavy Duty yelled.

"Attention! General on deck!" he shouted. Snake quickly put me down so he could stand at attention and so did I.

"At ease. Duke." The general began. I walked over to stand over on his other side, "you scored in the top half percent of all the people we've ever tested. Rip, if we average your scores with Duke, you pass, too. Welcome aboard." Hawk said. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you ser." They both said.

"Don't thank me. Thank Naomi. She's the one that trained you and got you this far. Now if you excuse me I have more paper work to do." Hawk said with a smile and left. Duke and Rip both came over and gave me a huge hug and thanks.

"It was nothing. Excuse me, I need to get some sleep." I said and turned to leave the same way the general left. Everyone said night but Snake. Somehow he wasn't there…strange.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As I walked to my room I felt a hand creep around my waist and hug me close to a very warm body. I looked up to see Snake Eyes. I smiled and released him from my waist. Before I could say anything Snake held up an orange bottle that held pill.

"How…..." I reached for my back pocket to see…oh great!

"**I took them when you were over my shoulder. What are you doing with these?**" he asked. I shook my head.

"There to help me sleep Snake. It's hard to sleep now that I'm here. Before I rarely got sleep." I said and went to snatch them but he pulled back.

"**Why didn't you tell me? I could've made that tea you always like, to help you sleep. You don't need these.**" He said and put them in a pouch he had on his belt. I sighed.

"Snake, please, give them back. I'm tired and would like to get some sleep." I said. Snake shook his head and grabbed my hand to pull me away from my room, "hey? Where are we going?" Snake again shook his head and his hand gripped mine tighter. Snake wasn't always this straightforward unless he was worried about something or someone, but in my case…me.

x X x

**(**_**Flashback)**_

_I waited quietly as my master talked to the other monks. Clayton Abernathy waited with me on the bench. I was only six years of age when my life came to a stop before my eyes. My friends and family were murdered because some of us kids held special properties. Right now I was about to meet my mom's old friend that is a monk in Japan. _

"_Naomi you can come in now. Master Hiroshi would like to talk to you now." Said one of the younger monks. I looked back at Clayton. He smiled and gave me a gentle shove. I nodded and went with the monk. He took a hold of my hand and gave me a smile my older brothers would gave me when I was nervous. He led me through a door and pass a garden area. I had only met the monk only a few times when I was but a baby. _

"_Master Hiroshi is very eager to see you Naomi." Said the monk. I gave a nod and returned my gaze to the garden. My older twin sister had one just like it but bigger. Ari and Jen were their names. Age 16 and very bright at that age. They never left each other's side, "I see you like the gardens. We have many more a over the temple. If you decide to stay with us you can have full access to them." He said. I nodded again. I could go here to think and do stuff by myself if I wanted._

_While I was thinking I didn't realize that we had stopped at two decorative doors. The monk lightly knocked and slid the door open. Inside were four more monks. One monk was a bit heavy with a beard. Next came to one that was skinny. Too skinny for my taste. The third one had a scar running down his eye. And the fourth one was a bit younger than the rest. He had a black pony tail on the back of his head while the rest was shaved. They all stared at me like I was supposed to do something. _

"_Elders this is Naomi." He said and gave me a little shove towards them. I staggered forward and gave an awkward bow._

"_She certainly looks like Anya. But her eyes aren't that sky blue? She has her father's eyes. That mixture of both of them. How wonderful!' said the skinny monk. _

"_She is Anya's child alright. From what I heard of the accident she fought for everyone and was brave too. Weren't you?" asked the third monk. I nodded nervously. The fourth one gave a light laugh._

"_You do not need to be afraid. We are here to help you." He said. I gave a small smile._

"_Naomi…Clayton Abernathy has told us what happened at your village. It was a loss for us as well." Said the third._

"_We lost one of our sisters…our only sister…" said the second._

"_But she did ask us that if anything happened to her or her family….," the fourth began._

"_We would take care of those that survived." Said the first. He stood and walked over to me, "and that means you Naomi." He said and placed a hand on my shoulder._

_For awhile I sat outside of the room while Clayton talked to the four. Clayton was kind of like a father to me almost. He didn't leave my side until I had somewhere to go, like I did with the others. Each child that survived, I gave them a home. A place where they would be safe. At first I wanted everyone to stay together but I learned that we must let go, one way or the other. As I looked out at the garden, I couldn't help but feel safe. It reminded me of home. Almost that is._

"_I have had it with you two for the last time!" shouted a voice. I looked to see an older monk dragging two boys by the ears. He came and ordered them to sit while he talks with the Elders. I giggled. Their ears were all read and yet they had cuts over their faces and arms. Were they fighting? One of the boys with brown hair turned to me_. "He must've figured that I was staring!"_ I quickly turned away. Unfortunately I could feel my cheeks heat up. _

"_Uh…hi." He said. I slowly turned and smiled at him, "I'm Snake Eyes. What's your name." he asked. Before I could answer the boy with black hair spoke up._

"_No one wanted to know you're….oh….." I said and turned towards me. He stopped when he realized that he was talking to me, "oh….uh…..sorry. The name's Storm Shadow. Don't pay attention to the half wit sitting next to me." he pointed to Snake Eyes. Snake gave him a glare that made me giggle. They both stopped and turned towards me and smiled shyly. _

"_So what's your name?" Snake asked again. _

"_Naomi." I answered. _

"_That's a pretty name. It means pleasant or beautiful right?" Snake said. Storm Shadow slapped him up against the head. "_He knows what my name means!...wow_" _

"_That's right. But how did you know?" Snake turned to me with a shocked expression and I slight blush on his cheeks._

"_Well…I….." Snake began but was interrupted. _

"_Naomi." I turned to see the first monk that I had met. They boys gasped and got up to bow._

"_Master Hiroshi." They said. I cocked my head to the said, "Naomi, the Elders have agreed to allow you to stay with us. Here you will continue to train like your mother your mother would've wanted you too. And for being the only girl here, you will be given your room." Master Hiroshi said with a smile. I smiled back and gave him a hug. At first he stiffened but he loosened and gave me the hug back. _

"_Thank you Master Hiroshi." I said._

"_Now we just need someone to show you around." He mumbled to himself._

"_I'll do it!" Snake Eyes jumped in._

"_Really Snake Eyes? But you're in trouble." He said trying to hide a smile._

"_Think of this as a punishment." He said and looked at me._

"_Mmmm….alright. Show her around then bring her to dinner's meal." Master Hiroshi said. _

"_But master! What about me? I should be the one to do it! I've been here longer!' Storm Shadow said. _

"_Ah…..but wasn't you, who started the fight?' he said. Storm Shadow shot Snake a look and stormed off, leaving me and Snake Eyes._

_For the next hour or so Snake showed me around. He also told me of how he came here. Well, fighting with Strom Shadow is one way to get in here. As we walked we also talked about this and that. We found out that we had a lot in common too._

"_So how did you end up living here?" Snake asked me. I stopped and looked down at the dirt, "what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. Just a bad memory, that's all." I said giving him a fake smile. But I guess he figured that out because he brought me into a hug I couldn't get away from._

"_You don't have to hold it in. If you do, it's going to eat you up. If you want to talk I'm here." He said into my ear. I wrapped my arms around him and cried…..I didn't know how long but Snake just stood there holding me while I cried. I could feel my legs start to feel like jelly and my breath became into hiccups. Snake pulled away and led me to a bench that was under a sakura tree and told me to wait here._

"_Don't go!" I called. Snake gave me a smile._

"_I won't. But I need to get something first." He said and ran to the boys rooms. I sat there looking at the entrance waiting for him. I didn't know what I was feeling inside. Master Hiroshi felt like a father to me now. And Snake like…..like….I don't know. I felt safe with him. I tore my gaze away from the hallway and looked around. We were in some type of garden. Sakura trees balanced the area while flowers grew in patterns of color and shape._

"_Here" Said a voice. I looked to see Snake holding an apple out for me. I gladly took it and took a bite out of it. It was sweet and cool when I bit into it. Snake too had one and started to eat it, "feel better?"_

_I nodded, "yah. A bit."_

"_That's good. In about half hour is supper. Do you want to sit with me and Storm Shadow?" Snake asked me._

_I smiled, "Sure!" I said. Snake smiled and we continued to eat our apples till the supper bell._

x X x

**(End of Flashback)**

I snapped out of my thoughts when Snake released my hand. We were in the mess. No one was there. Not even the cooks. I glanced over at the clock on the wall and it read 11:23. _No wonder, no one's here._ I watched as Snake went into the small kitchen.

"**Sit.**" He said. I planted myself down at one of the tables and waited for Snake to come back into the room. It was about 10 minutes before he came back out and he brought two cups along with him.

"Let me guess. Your famous tea that always calms me down or relaxes me?" I asked him when he handed the cup to me. Snake nodded and sat next to me with the same up in his hand, "will I ever get my pills back?"

"**Nope. From now on, when you need to sleep I will make you this tea.**" He said. I took a sip of the tea and allowed it to go down my throat slowly to enjoy the feel.

"Will you please take that thing off? It's just me. When I first saw you wearing it, I wanted to take it off myself." I said and took another sip. Snake sighed and looked around before bringing his hands to the back of his mask. When he took it off I caught my breath. His features were chiseled down to the last detail that I had seen years ago. His eyes were the color of vibrant amber, gleaming with years of experience. His hair was a light brown color but it had bit of a darker color in it. It was short but not too short and it looked a bit like he just woke up form sleep.

"**Don't look at me like that. You look like your checking out a new sword.**" He said and took a sip of his tea. I grinned from ear to ear. _Oh, I'm checking out a new sword out alright._ I thought.

"No I am not!" I protested even though he was true. But not the sword part thought. It had been years since I last saw him. We were young and left on unhappy terms.

"**Naomi. You had the nightmares about what happened, didn't you? It's not your fault you know.**" Snake asked. My smile turned into a frown.

"Thanks for the tea Snake. I really need to get some sleep. Night." I said and got up to leave.

"**Naomi. Wait!**" he got up and grabbed my wrist but I shrugged him off, "**Naomi please look at me.**" I refused to meet his eyes and tried to run but Snake wrapped his arms around me. I turned to push him away but no words came. I felt like I was back at the temple again. The one moment where I let my guard down…..I cried. Snake held me tight against him as I cried into his chest. He pulled away from me and forced me to look at him, "**You can't hold it in. And neither can I.**" he said and he kissed me. His lips were soft against mine as I kissed him back. Oh, how much I missed this. His grip got tighter as the kiss drove deeper. I never wanted this feeling to end…..

"_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_" went the alarms. We pulled away from each other.

"Clayton." I whispered. I let go of Snake and ran towards Hawks office. I knew….I knew …and everyone was going to pay for it too…

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sorry to cut things short but I won't be able to write for the next week. I will make it up to my viewers and make the next chapter longer. Also click the yellow thought bubble to review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except my OC, Naomi. I would also like to thank my reviewers. They're the ones that keep me working on this. Also I would like to point this out to you guys, it's kind of like a freebie, this story will go on when the movie is supposedly over but there will be a twist at the end. So keep reading and you'll find out. Beware there is a half lemon! I had an itching for one so I decided to give it a shot.

xXx

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**" went the alarms. I was with Snake when the alarms went off. The feeling in my gut that I had earlier came back five times stronger. I had warned Clayton but I knew….I knew…..I ran as fast as I could to his office. As I rounded the corner I saw Ivy's body lay at Clayton's office door. _God no._ When I came to the door I checked Ivy. She was dead.

"Naomi…." Came a coarse voice. I looked up to see Clayton. He had a cut running across his torso along with other cuts, "you….you must get the warheads…don't worry about me…go…" he said barely. I took of my sweater that I was wearing and placed it on his wound.

"Hang on Clayton. The others will stop them. Right now you're my priority." I said applying pressure to the wound. He grabbed a hold of my wrist with a tight grip.

"No…you need to…there's someone here that you know…..you have to help them…I'll be fine…..go…..GO!" he said and shoved me away. I didn't want to leave him but if someone here that I knew was here then they were traitors to me and the Joe's. I nodded and quickly ran out of the room towards the fighting.

"Great. No weapons and they have better guns than us. Just great." I said to myself. As I was running I heard the sounds of Duke and guns firing. Questions were forming in my head as I ran. Who was the person that I knew? How the hell did they get in the base? And why did I get the feeling that McCullen is behind this. Those questions ran in my head when I got to the fighting. I watched as Duke faced off with Anna but there was someone else with them. A man all dressed in white with two swords attached to his back…..no…..it couldn't be! I watched as Anna walked towards Duke till he had the pistol was at her head. The man dress in white reached behind his back but duke stopped him. I looked pass them and saw one of their men hold a gun to fire.

"Duke watch out!" Shouted Ripcord. He was riding a fork lift towards the man before he pinned him to the wall. I watched as our men poured into the room. I saw the man in white fight as Anna went for the case. I looked to see if I could use anything for a weapon. I saw a metal rod that was snapped in half so that there were points at the end. I quickly ran to got them and join in the fight.

I was dodging blasts of stone and bullets left and right. My only concern was to know if the man in white is the man I think he is. He was attacking a man to my right. As he was about to bring down the last blow, I stopped him.

"Not this time." I spat. He looked me in the eyes and tried to attack me with his free arm. I blocked and swung back at him. He easily blocked the attack and tried again. We were fighting each other till our blades caught, forcing us to look into each other's eyes. But when I looked into his eyes I saw something. A boy…..a little boy that I knew before he disappeared one day…his eyes held fire. The same fire that I used to watch and train with, "Storm Shadow?" I quietly asked. His eyes opened wider as I said his name.

"Naomi? Is that you?" he asked me. The man in white was Storm Shadow? The little boy that I knew was no longer but has grown up now. I dropped the broken rod and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He took his swords away returned the hug then stood arms length away from me.

"Storm? That can't be you? What? Why? Why did you leave the temple? You left without saying anything! After Master Hiroshi died I had no one but you and Snake to depend on. He was like a father to me! And you just left! Why?" I asked but kind of shouted in his face. I didn't have to see his whole face to know that he was frowning.

"I can't explain now Naomi. It's hard to explain it to you." He said freeing one of his hands and placing it on my shoulder.

"Wait….if you're here then…..you came for the warheads…..didn't you?" I asked him. His eyes faltered and looked to the ground.

"Naomi I….."

"No! Stop! I don't want to listen!" I backed away from him, "looked me in the eyes and tell it isn't true!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry. It's true." He said looking me in the eyes. I didn't want to believe him but he was telling the truth. He was my brother. Why? "Good-bye." He said and ran off towards Anna. I watched him go. I wanted to go after him but my legs wouldn't move. Strom Shadow was the traitor…..and I can't let him get away.

I took off for Storm when I spotted him and Snake eyes fighting. _Old rivals clash once again_. I thought. There had to be some why to stop him and Anna from leaving. I glanced around and saw that the warheads had fallen on the ramp towards the lift. _I they don't have the warheads they can't leave._ I started to run over to them when a man in his mid forties stepped in front of me.

"Hello Naomi. Dr. Naji sends he regards." He said his voice cold. My eyes widened at the name. He took out a dagger and tried to stab me with it. I was able to dodge his attacks when my eyes caught Anna running off with the warheads. I had to stop her. I couldn't let this get to me. I directed my eyes to the man. Killing me or stabbing me was his top priority in his list and I wasn't about to let him win. I noticed that a poll was about a foot away from me. If I could get to it then I could end this. I turned to grab it when his arms reached out and grabbed my hair. He yanked back till I was against his chest. His smelly breath, I could feel on my neck made my skin crawl, "Now that wasn't very nice." He breathes into my ear.

"Well…I don't play nice." I tried to get him to release me but the dagger he was holding came to my neck. He lightly pressed it against my neck so that if I did move it would puncture the skin, "what do you know about doctor Naji?"

"Nothing much. All she did was pay me a few grand to deliver something. And tell you something." He said. He placed kisses on the back of my neck.

"What did she tell you?" I said. I closed my eyes to ignore the fact that he was kissing me. Gross.

"This is what she said and I quote "I'm not dead experiment X. Try all you like to forget but I'm still here. And now that you know, get ready. I'm stopping this time. Now I can correct the mistake I made years ago. If you want to stop me. You know where to find Me."" he took the dagger from my neck and jabbed it into my stomach. He released the grip on my hair and shoved me to the ground. I rolled over onto my side and looked to see a spider on the handle. It was her mark.

"Her mark…her mark….." tears rolled down my face. She wasn't dead. And she wasn't going to stop this time. Oh God…

I don't know how long I stayed lying on the ground after the sounds of battle stopped. As I lay there, I couldn't help but think that if I died I wouldn't have to deal Naji. But on the other hand I didn't want to die. If I did, no one would know of 's plain. They wouldn't know how to kill her or her tricks. I wanted to live. I wanted to see her cold body lying on the ground. I wanted to know I did the right thing. I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt.

"Hey, I'm gonna check over here." said Ripcord. When I heard his voice I couldn't help but smile.

"Rip…Rip over here!"I tried my best to shout at him. The footsteps stopped and got louder as they came closer. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, which pushed me onto my back.

"God! Naomi! Hang on girl, imma gonna get you outta here." he said. He hooked an arm around me and brought me to my feet, "Medic! Get your ass over here!" he yelled. I figured that I lost a lot of blood because my head began to feel light headed and my body grew weak.

"**Naomi! What the hell happened to her?**" Snake Eye's voice rang in my ears. I felt his arms lift me bridal style and held me in his arms, "**Rip go get the doc. I'll stay here and make sure she doesn't fall asleep.**" He said. I watched Rip disappeared into a blurry hall. Snake took the dagger out, causing me to scream in pain, and applied pressure to the wound.

"Snake….Snake…." I whispered his name. My vision began to fade in and out.

"**Hang on Naomi, Rip's coming. Stay awake. Please.**" He began to rock slowly back and forth.

"Snake…she's not dead…she's not dead…."

"**Who's not dead?**" he asked me.

"Doctor….Naji. Snake…we have to stop her….. She can't repeat what happened back then…..we have to stop her." I spoke. It was getting harder to breathe and my eyes became heavy.

"**Hang on Naomi. The doc's coming. Hang on a little while longer.**" Snake said. His voice seemed far away now. It was hard to concentrate now. I could feel myself floating, like my body turned into air.

"Snake…" the only thing I could do was smile before a dark sleep took me over.

"**NAOMI!**" shouted someone but I forgot who it was…

xXx

_The spring was warm this year. If I could remember correctly my birthday was in a few days. I was going to be seven years old…._

"_Naomi it's time to wake up." Said a voice. My sleepy eyes opened and saw the outline of a person. When the person came closer I saw a woman with hazel hair and blue eyes. She wore a white sun dress with pale blue flowers on it along with a clear crystal necklace around her neck. _

"_Morning mother." I said softly. I pushed the covers off me and ran into the bathroom. I knew what to day was but something was pulling at my spine to stop and think._

"_Why Naomi? What are you in such a hurry for?" my mother said. A smile lay on her face._

"_Today April is going to take me butterfly catching! She was supposed to wake me up early!" I called from the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and flattened my hair down so I would look half decent. Then I ran into my closet and grabbed my yellow sundress and boots._

"_Don't forget your net Naomi." My mother said helping me into the dress. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her in a big hug._

"_Love you mom." I whispered._

"_I love you too Naomi. Now go. Your sister's waiting." She called. I let go of the embrace and walked out the door. But when I did this blinding light caused my eyes to close._

_I opened my eyes and saw that my mother wasn't there any longer and I wasn't in the housed that I lived in. I was in a field full of flowers and butterflies. I remember this place…this was the valley that my family used to play on. The games and picnics we used to have here we so much fun._

"_Hey Naomi!" someone called. I looked down to see my older siblings. There was Nora who was now married. She was the first born. Then came the twins, Jake and Mike, ages 19. Then came my best friend and older sister April. I was the youngest of five. I didn't mind though because they want their separate ways. But April stood beside me. She would play with me when she wasn't training or helping my mom._

"_I'm coming! Wait for me!" I called. I ran to catch up with her. When I did she handed me a net and pointed north._

"_If we go that way we'll see the rare giant white butterfly." April said. I nodded and headed off in that direction. On most days I would be in town, doing favors for the town's people. My dad always said that's how people learn to grow on you. "Do good deeds and they'll come back to you" he would say. My dad was the best. He had this orange stubble that would tickle me when he would blow on my tummy. How I loved my father._

_While we looked for butterflies I couldn't help but wonder why I was here? There was something pulling me away from here. But I just brushed off the feeling. I looked at April who was deep in her work for looking the butterfly. She was always the brave one in our family. I always wished that I was that brave and that I would be like her. _

"_What's wrong Naomi?" April asked. I guess she found me staring at her._

"_Nothing. Just thinking that all." I returned to look for it. April smiled slightly and returned to her work. As I looked over the flowers I sense of dread came over me. If I was here then….then…..wait…why can't I remember? What…..why can't I think straight?_

"_Because your here, Naomi." April said. My head jerked up. Did she just read my mind? "Yes I did Naomi."_

"_What? Where am I then? Why can't I remember?" I shouted at her. Tears stung my eyes as I tried to hold back the tears. April smiled and walked over to me._

"_The reason why you can't is because you don't want to. Now that you're here you want to forget the things that have already happened. But Naomi you need to remember. Remember every detail, every pain, and every thought that has happened to you. Then confront it. That's the only way to let go." She said bringing me into a hug. She smelled like air and mists of water. How I remember that smell._

"_I don't want to leave.' I choked out._

"_We know you don't but you have too. If you did you'll be leaving behind friends that need you." She said. Friends…if I did have them….why can't I remember?_

"_I can't hear them…I can't remember their voice or what their face looks like?"_

"_You have to try. Remember mom's story book she used to read to us? What did the queen's daughter do when she found out who she was?" she asked me. I remember some of the story but not all of it. It had something to do with something…but what?_

"_She stood on the cliff where her mother died and listened. But the book didn't say for what though." I answered her. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes._

"_She listened for the answer. She listened for her mother to show her the way. Your friends are like that. If you listen they will give you an answer. They'll be your guide." April disappeared and the floor began to crumble under my feet. Before I realized it I was that the cliff. In front of me was the ocean. It was blue and smelled like mist and fresh air, "listen for them….." I closed my eyes and concentrated. The wind blew my hair back and brushed against my face._

"_Naomi…." That was Duke's voice!_

"_Naomi!" Scarlet!_

"_Naomi…wake up girl!" that was Ripcord! _

"_Now's not the time to die Naomi."That was Breaker's!_

"_You're stronger than this!' Heavy Duty!_

"_**Naomi please! Wake up….don't leave!**__" Snake Eyes! I could remember them now! Their voices were so clear and so close! It was like they were right next to me. My heart sped and my mind began to spin._

"_Don't forget us Naomi. We're right there with you. Good luck." Said April. A tear escaped my eyes as my body began to feel lighter and lighter till I couldn't tell if I was floating or not. Never will I forget my goal…..never again will I want to die…..I won't leave my new family…..I will stop Doctor Naji and make sure no child will go through what I had to endure…never again…._

xXx

A blinding white light made my eyes hurt with enduring pain. My breath hitched as a crushing force wrapped around me and squeezed.

"Snake let the girl breath!" shouted a person. From what I could tell it was the doc's voice. The crushing force stopped and I could breathe again. I tried to open my eyes again but the light was too much for me.

"Can…..someone turn down…..the lights." My voice croaked. It was weak and dry and was causing my head too hurt.

"Someone hit the damn lights." Rip's voice echoed in my ears. The lights dimmed down and I was able to open them. Around me stood Scarlet, to my right, and then came Ripcord. Next to him was Duke, Breaker, and Heavy Duty. As for Snake…..

"**Naomi?**" I looked to my left to see Snake Eyes. He was the closest to me. His hand held mine in his hand.

"Hey guys. Did we win?" I asked them.

"They got the weapons case but at least you still here." Rip joked. Scarlet shot him a look and returned to me.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"Tried, nothing to worry about." I smiled at her. But Scarlet didn't smile back. She looked sadder than ever, "what's the matter?" I looked at everyone. Their faces were sad.

"What's the matter? What are you guys not telling me?" I asked them. Duke walked over to where the doc was and asked for something. The doc then handed him something and returned to me.

"Naomi…..what is this?" Duke held up what he was holding. A knife. Along the hilt was a black spider with a red ruby in the center of his body. My breath catched and I squeezed Snake's hand.

"It's a knife Duke. What did you think it was?' I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"No…what I meant was….what is this to you. When the doc was pulling it out you kept saying "her mark." Who's mark? And why does it scare you so much?" Duke asked me. That's why they're so sad. What was bothering me is now bothering them too. I didn't want to get them involved but it looks like I have to.

"When I get out of this bed I will answer all your questions. As for now….I need to think." I said. Their faces didn't change but they respected my answer. They patted me on the back and left the room. I watched as Snake gave my hand a squeeze and began to leave, "Snake!" I grabbed his hand before he could leave. He turned and looked at me, 'can you stay for a bit longer?" he nodded and moved to sit with me on the bed.

"**Are you feeling alright?**" he asked me. Snake sat behind me. I leaned against his to relax as he wrapped his arms around me, "**I'm worried. You scared me for a moment when Rip was carrying you.**" He said tightening his grip around me.

"Actually Snake, no. She's back and there's no running from her. Not this time.' I said. Snake placed a hand on my chin and forced my head back to look at him.

"**You won't be alone this time. You have others who care. Don't forget that."** He said. I nodded and lightly placed a kiss on his masked lips. His grip tightened and I fell back into his arms, "**sleep. You need your rest.**" He said. Again I nodded but this time my body lost the fight to sleep. I was so tired but I didn't want to dream. If I did, then I would dream of them…..or _her. _But as of now they didn't come. Even my mind wanted to sleep for a while.

xXx

When I woke up a few hours later, the doc had given me the ok to leave. He handed me my clothes and I headed for the bathroom. Once I got myself cleaned up and dressed I headed for Clayton's room. I stood in the door way and watched as his heart monitor went. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault that it was my fault that he got wounded. My feeling was right and many people paid the price for it.

"Miss Hunt." Spoke the Doc's voice. I turned my head to the side to see him stand beside me, "he's a tough bastard, I'll give him that. How are you holding?" he asked me.

"I could've stopped this." I spoke in a slight hiss.

"No you couldn't Naomi. Something else would've happened and where would that put us? Don't blame yourself." He said. I turned my gaze to the floor when I felt a hand on my shoulder, 'hit those bastards extra hard for me when you face them." I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. I took one last look at Clayton and decided to do him a favor. I walked over and bent down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Dream of that dream house that you've been wishing for and let your mind wonder. You deserve the rest." I whispered and left the room.

As I exited the med room I saw Duke, Scarlet, Ripcord, and Heavy Duty walking towards the command room. I decided to follow and listen.

"With their weaponry, financing and Intel, these guys are high lined pro. That limits the possibilities." Heavy Duty spoke. I quietly walked behind them and made sure I wasn't heard.

"Hey, the weapon case." Rip spoke up. They stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Duke answered.

"Remember, McCullen had us open the weapon case?" Rip explained.

"What about it?" Scarlet asked.

"I bet you they gave us a code that reactivated the tracking beacon." Rip said. He's right!

"Your right. McCullen, the son of a bitch." Duke said. I couldn't agree more.

"So, McCullen uses NATO to fund hid R&D and he steals the war heads back." I spoke up. Rip jumped and they turned to me.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlet asked me.

"I just got out. When I saw you guys I decided to listen in and it looks like we've got a job to do."I said.

"And who said you're not a thinker." Duke pointed to Rip. Both me and Scarlet rolled our eyes at the comment.

"Hey, I found her!' breaker yelled at us down the hall. We them followed him to the command room where pictures of Ana and a man where standing. Ana was wearing a wedding dress next to the man. Looks like she got hitched, "her name is Ana de Cobray. Baroness, if you're feeling formal.'

"Baroness? Wow, she really traded up huh?' Rip stated which in return, Duke shot him a glance, "financially, of course."

"Who's he?" Duke asked. Wait a minute? I know this man!

"His name is Daniel de Cobray. A very big scientist in France. Runs a lab in Paris." I said. They turned to me like I was crazy. I just shrugged my shoulders at them. But as I stood there I felt hand slip around mt waist and fold neatly on my stomach. I smiled as I felt a hard body pressed against me, "hello Snake."

"**Feeling better?**" he asked me. I nodded and returned to the screen.

"How do you know him?" Scarlet asked me.

"He is a friend of mind. In my story, he houses one of my friends who lives with him. If we're looking for him I could call her. I keep tabs on everybody from my past." I said. The mood in the room got better, knowing that we've gained a foothold in this battle.

"You said lab? What kind?" Scarlet asked.

"Particle accelerator.' I answered.

"Oh my God. They're going to use him to weaponize the war heads.' Scarlet said.

'Well, that's where she's going.' Duke said. I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone. I made Snake let go of me so I could make my call.

"I like croissants.' Heavy Duty said. I chuckled at what he just said. As I dialed the numbers I couldn't help but feel joy growing in my stomach.

(**Phone Call)**

"_Hello?"_ said the voice on the phone.

"Hey Sam, its Naomi. How are you?" I asked her.

"_Naomi? Oh my, God! It really is you! I'm doing well, how are you?" _Sam asked me. From what I could tell from her voice, she was surprised to hear from me.

"Good. Hey listen; do you still live in Paris right? With Daniel de Cobray?" I asked her.

"_Of course! Why wouldn't I? You placed me here and let me tell you, I love it!_" she told me. When I was figuring where to put us I decided to place Sam and a few others in Europe.

"That good to hear. Listen I need you to do me a favor."

"_What do you need?_" she asked me.

"Me and my team are heading to Paris to for a mission. I have a bad felling something might happen so I was wondering if you could come along with me. You can still bend metal right?' I whispered into my cell.

"_Bend metal yes. As for the mission…why the hell not. I've been wanting to get some action for a while._" She said.

"Thanks Sam. We'll pick you up sometime tomorrow around _. Is that ok?" I asked her.

"_Perfect. Come by the mansion and I'll be ready. See ya soon._" She said and hung up the phone. I too closed my cell to face everyone. We decided that it would be best to go to Paris and find Daniel before McCullen did. We are leaving the next morning at 0500 hours. Just enough time to get some sleep.

**(LIME! Skip if you don't want to read!)**

As walked down to my room I didn't feel tired at all. I reached into my back pocket for the sleeping pills…..not there? Oh, that's right. Snake took them. Great. When I reached my door I turned around to face another. Snake's room. Snake hasn't returned from the command room so maybe I could go in and get them before he notices? If I got caught…well its worth the risk.

When I entered Snake's room I couldn't help but laugh. It looked like the temple in Japan. He certainly loved that place, let me tell you. I looked through the places where I thought he would place them but they weren't there. Great. I turned around from his dresser to look somewhere else when I ran into something hard. I looked up and saw Snake without his mask on. He held up a orange bottle with pills and shook it.

"**Looking for this?**" he asked me. I gave a smirk then knocked the bottle away from him. As it rolled I ran after it only to be knocked down by Snake Eyes.

"Snake I need those." I told him getting up.

"**No you don't.**" said and pushed me back down onto his bed.

"Why don't I? They help me sleep and not dream. I need them." I told him. I watched as he closer to me. He knelt down to my eye leave and whispered in my ear.

"**Because…..I need you.**' He said and returned to my face. He closed the space in between us as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms his neck as our kiss became deeper and deeper. He slowly pushed me back onto his bed and set himself on top of me. We then came for air and looked at each other. Lust was in his eyes as well as love. He kissed me again slowly but then moved to my neck. I moaned as he left light butterfly kisses down my neck. When he came to my spot I couldn't help but moan again. He kissed the spot again and lightly sucked on it. I shivered beneath him as he left his mark on my neck and then continued with his low torture. When he came to my shirt he grabbed the ends of it and lifted it above my head. He stopped and pulled back to get a good look at me.

"Snake….don't stare at me like that." I said and went to cover myself up but he caught me.

"**Your beautiful.**" He said and kissed the top of my breasts. I moaned at the feeling of his lips on me. But something was bothering me. I pushed him back to look at me again, "**what's wrong?**" he asked.

'Not fair. Yours still dressed.' I said pulling at his body suite. He gave a shot chuckle and took off his top half of his body suite. I smiled and placed my hands on his chest. His skin shivered underneath my touch as I moved my hands up and down his chest. I leaned forward and lightly kissed his dark color nipple. He gasped as it grew hard. I again lightly kissed it and took it into my mouth. I rolled it over my tough and bit it softly. He groaned and took a hold of my shoulders for support. I switched to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Snake pulled me from his chest and looked me in the eyes. His hands ran from my shoulders down to my back for my bra clasp. He then unhooked it and tossed it across the room. His hands went immediately to my breast and lightly squeezed them. I half gasped and moaned at the feeling. Never before had Snake touched me like this. I closed my eyes as I allowed his hands to roam over them. He squeezed, pinched, and massaged them but my eyes shot open as I felt something wet and hot cover one of them. I fell back onto the bed as he tasted my skin. The feeling of his tongue was too much for me to handle. I moaned loudly as he sucked and bit them. He switched to the next one and gave it the same treatment. When he was done he moved back to my mouth and kissed me hard. His hands went from my face slowly down my body to my pant buckle ready to…, "stop!' I pushed Snake off me so I could think and look at him.

"**What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?**" he asked me.

"No…..you did great, it's just that….it's too fast. We're going too fast." I told him. His face grew a bit sad from my rejection but then slightly turned to a bit more relived.

"**I understand. I was rushing you.**" He said. I smiled and kissed him softly, "**but, can you stay?**" he asked me. I reached over and grabbed my shirt from the floor and out it on. I grabbed Snakes hand and led him back to bed. I rested my head on his chest as I feel asleep in Snakes arms. As I did I didn't worry about the world or about Doctor Naji's plains. I felt at peace…..like nothing could harm me here….finally safe….

xXx

I woke up the next morning around 4 in the morning to get dressed. When I did Snake wasn't there. I figured he had already gone to breakfast so no one could see his face. So the only thing to do was to get dressed too. Since we're going to Paris undercover, we decided to dress in everyday clothes. I walked over to my room and took a quick shower so I wouldn't stink before we took off. After I was done I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a plain white tee-shirt. I grabbed my hair brush and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall. As I brushed my hair I noticed the faded numbers that were marked on the side of my neck. X was the name that they gave me. They continued till they reached XXX50. They gave those to us so they could tell what happened to whom. Lora was called subject 0. I had never seen someone so crazy for blood before. It was…..horrifying.

"**Knock, knock.**" Came a voice. I turned around to see Snake Eyes in the door way. He was back to wearing his mask along with a black coat with a hood to hide his mask.

"Hey." I said and walked over to him to plant a kiss on his masked lips. He placed a hand on my lower back and led me out the door. As we walked we said nothing to each other about last night, seeing it was awkward to talk about it.

When we reached the hanger, we boarded the plain that would take us to Paris. I sat next to Snake in the back while Rip took a seat next to Scarlet who had the same iPod as him. Funny. Duke sat near the front while Heavy Duty paced. Breaker was tinkering with one of his devices. I was fiddling with my phone while the plane it took off. The ride was quiet except for the sound of Snake sharpening his swords along with mind. I told him I could do it but he insisted that he do them. Ripcord and Scarlet smiled at each other every time they met face to face. If they don't quit that I am going to tell them to admit that they like each other! Duke smiled at them for their acting as well. We both found it funny that their like this when people are around.

When we landed there were two white vans waiting for us. Snake, Duke, Ripcord, Heavy, Scarlet, and Breaker loading into the one while I got in the other.

"**Naomi where are you going?**" Snake asked me over the commlink.

"I need to go pick up a friend. I can hear you if you need anything. I'll meet up with you later. Good luck." I said and my van took off in the other direction.

"**Be careful.**" He said back to me. I smiled at his concern. He wouldn't let anything happen to me.

Paris was beautiful! The city its self was so amazing. No wonder I put a few kids here. A perfect place to grow up in. When we pulled into Daniel de Cobray's mansion Sam we waiting for us. Sam is now a middle-aged woman with cherry color hair and light brown eyes. After I had placed her here, her skin came back to its natural tan color and her weight was back to normal. She looks better now.

"Naomi!" she ran over to me as I stepped out of the van. She embraced me in a hug then held me an arms length, "God, It's been ages!" she told me. I noted to the driver to take off while Sam showed me inside.

"You still have those hover boards right?" I asked her. She smiled and led me to a garage that held at least 4 cars and a truck. Inside a small room was a work bench that held every piece of technology that you can possible think of. On the rack on the wall were two oval shaped surf boards with tech patterns running through the base of it.

"Right here. I haven't tested them out yet but they should work." She said handing me one. Once we got outside, I activated mine so that it hovered above ground for a few feet.

"Looks fine." I jumped on mine and took it for a spin. I swerved around plants, fountains; patio chairs and tables, and then returned back to Sam, "their perfect! Remind me to get you a job at the Joe's. We could use you on the team." I said. Sam shook her head and activated her board. There we took off and headed for Daniel's lab. As we rode in the air I couldn't help but do tricks. Loop de loops, along with skateboarding moves. I never felt so free before!

"Take it easy! I'm still working out the kinks!" Sam shouted over to me.

"Alright, alright!" I said.

When we reached the lab we watched as a black hummer took off. Snake jumped out of the white van and went after it. Next went Duke in his suite. He jumped and barely missed an oncoming car. Ripcord was next but he fell out of the van…..then got hit by a car…ouch.

"Naomi do you read?' shouted Heavy Duty in my ear piece.

"What's the word Heavy D?" I asked.

"The weapons are activated and are on the move. Where the hell are you?" he answered.

"Right above you. Listen is Daniel alright?" I asked him.

"No…sorry girl. But now's not the time to grive. We got to move." He said. I hung my head in silence then turned into my warrior mode. We followed the white van as it took off after them.

"Right. Listen, me and Sam will stay up here and make sure that no one gets hurt. You guys make sure you get those assholes. It's payback time." I said and we took off after them. I looked over at Sam, "give me your powers. I need to get in this fight.' She reached over and grabbed me by the hand. I absorbed her powers till I got enough of it. As we were flying in the air we bended people's car out of the way and helped any that were flipped over. I watched as Snake held on to the bottom of the hummer, 'Snake you better hang on to that hummer or so help I will personally kill you if, you get hurt." He heard me and chuckled into the comm.

"Heavy it's getting pretty thick out here." Scarlet said as she dodged a flying car that me and Sam caught. The people watched as everyone who got flipped over was safe when they were placed right side again.

"Their driving into the heaviest traffic. What kind of escape route is that?" Heavy answered her.

"Maybe they're not trying to escape. Maybe their heading somewhere?" Breaker chimed in.

"Possible target?" I asked.

"Yes, some place with a lot of metal." He said. I looked up the see the Eiffel Tower straight head. Shit!

"They're going to blow it up." Heavy said, "All units!"

"Guys we have to stop them!" Breaker said frantic.

"Sam kick it into over drive! We have to go!" I said and bolted forward, "Heavy me and Sam are on it! If they come near this thing we'll be ready. Try to stop them in time!" I said.

"Roger girl. Good luck." He said. Me and Sam raced ahead of them and were able to reach the tower. We turned around in time so that I watched as the black hummer was hit by the train. My heart stopped….,"SNAKE!" I shouted into my comm.…..but no answer came, 'No! Snake answer me!" I tried again but no answer. I then watched as Storm and Ana got out of the hummer wreckage and run in different directions.

"Duke! Ana's carrying the detonator while Storm Shadow has the warhead! Guys stop them." Scarlet said.

"Duke and me will get Ana. Rip head for Storm." I said and turned to Sam, "if the warhead comes catch it! Take my power. Create a force field and wait till their detonated. It's all up to you now." I said and went after Ana and Duke. Sam nodded and waited for the warhead.

By the time I reached Duke he was half way up the building.

"Duke jump on!" I shouted and he did. When we reached the roof top we watched as the warhead was heading towards the tower, "come on Sam catch it." Then a blast of blue surrounded the warhead and was brought down to the ground, 'Duke the switch! Hurry!" Ana aimed her gun at us and fired. We were able to jump off in time but went free falling towards the building. We gained our footing and charged towards Ana who again fired at us. The glass below us shattered as we were hit by the blast. Cuts lined across my face as I hung to one of the metal bars, "Duke we got to hurry! Sam can't hold on much longer!" He nodded and again we charged for Ana who got into her craft. My body hurt like hell and warm blood covered my hands and face as we ran for her. AS we came to the end we jumped forward and landed inside the craft. I slid to the wall hitting my head as I watched as Duke hit the kill switch.

"Congratulations Duke, you just saved Paris." She said before Storm knocked him out. Ana turned to me, see that I was still awake and raised her fist to knock me out but was stopped.

"Harm her and I'll kill you." Storm's voice was cold. I watched as Storm lifted me up in his arms to cradle me, "Naomi, can you hear me." he reached for the back of my hand to see that I was cut, "get me the first aid kit. Hurry!" he ordered Ana. I tried to listen to what she was saying but her voice grew quiet. My body then lost its feel as my vision blurred. I tried to stay awake but it was so hard. Storm yelled at me but I couldn't hear him as I gave into the dark once again…

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Long chapter for you guys. Sorry for the late update. I lost the internet so I couldn't post sooner. I hope this will make up for it!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. School started and already I had homework. Such is life. Well what can you do? This chapter is mostly Naomi's memory of the place where she was kept. However, I will go back to the present. I would also like **Haley Tran** for getting my lazy but up and writing, along with everyone else. Thank you. Still more chapters to go! This is now going to be rated M, due to the fact that there will be one scene with a lemon and abuse. Just so you know.

xXx

**(Flashback)**

_I wouldn't remember how much time had passed. I couldn't remember the sun on my face. The grass beneath my feet or the laughs my family made. I can't remember…._

_They did too many things to us. Colors was placed inside our bodies to make us fight faster, stronger, more aware of each other but when they do, your gone. Your eyes turn black and you're an animal. I watched as the others turned and fight each other. Blood across the walls of the arena. That's what the room is called. The Arena. They place us in and lock us in so we can't escape. As I sat in the room where they kept us and listened as they screamed at each other. I sat and cry sometimes. I sit awake and watch just in case. They would take us while we slept but I fight them if they ender at night. During the day I sleep. Barely. _

_The cold wall behind me reminds me to stay alert. For they took one…..and I couldn't do anything. They barged in and I gave them everything I had and yet they took one. was there. A smirk was there on her face. I wanted to kill her…show her the rage and anger I held inside. But also the sadness and regret I hold in my heart. She took so much from me. Now I regret not spending time with my family. Now they're gone…_

_I wanted to fight….._

_But my limbs hurt and my hands are bruised and cut from the fighting…._

_I have to stay strong for the others or else all hope is lost…_

_I'm there only hope…_

_Days go by, maybe years; I haven't kept tracked in a long time. I lost the sense to sleep. It's tiring and I must keep watch…._

_The door opens and I'm the first one up. My hands shifty as the twitch for a fight but I don't crave the blood Naji wants me to swim in. She hunts for the animal in us but I'm making sure the others are in check….._

_Even if I'm not…._

_For their safety…_

_I watch as it opens and Naji's guards come in at full speed. I charge as well. I swing my arms and knock down the first two. They spin and twirl around me to catch me off track but my brain works fast and I dodge the incoming attack from behind me. The others scream in terror as one of the guards advances on them. I knock down the guard in my way and take his spear. I raise it and jab it in the advancing guard's throat. I twist and yank him back at the others. I reach other for the others._

"_Give me your powers!" I tell them. A few give me their hands and I absorbed their powers. I felt the flames of fire, the force of earth, the calmness of water, and the speed of wind crawl up my arms._

_The guards staggered as they figured how they could take me down. Three guards lay dead at their feet as I stood my ground. I was the only thing standing between them and their paychecks. And I would fight them than allow them to take everyone._

"_This doesn't have to be hard Naomi. It's just routine. You should know this by now." Her cold voice rang through the room._

xXx

My head hurts so badly, I even tried to hold my head but my arm couldn't move. It was too bright to open my eyes so I squirmed, trying to move. A grunt came from what was holding me…my heart began to race and I tried to break free.

"Calm down Naomi. We're going to land in a minute." Said a smooth voice. A hand rested on my forehead to clam me down. Storm Shadow? A cold wind blew past me when the sound of a door opened. I shivered when I realized I wasn't dressed warm enough. I felt the person holding me move. I grew colder as we walked. The sound of snow crunching beneath feet reached my ears. Snow? North Pole perhaps?

xXx

_I couldn't fight any longer…_

_When I could no longer raise my arms to fight, they bound me in metal. Instead of taking someone else, they took me. I struggled against my restraints, trying to break free. They brought me into a room with a table that was stained with the blood of us. They took the leather cuffs and bound me down. The worn leather was pinching and digging into my skin. Above me were needles that were still sharp and yet they were rusted by time it's self._

"_You should've just accepted it Naomi. You should stop struggling." 's voice rang over the loud speaker._

"_You're a cruel lady that only wants to see people suffer! What did my parents do to make you so mad? Why are you doing this? We trusted you!" I screamed at the mirror that leads to another room where she watched._

"_You father was a pathetic man! When I saw that the children and adults had powers, I realized that power was in my hands for the taking! I saw that with everyone in the village, I could create an unstoppable army. Your genes mixed with my men would lead to many possibilities!" she said._

"_You're mad!" I again shouted at her. _

"_Begin with the test!" Naji commanded. The needles began to come closer to me. I watched in horror as purple liquid filled the needles that bubbled inside._

"_AHHHH!" I screamed as the rusted needles jabbed into my skin. The liquid flowed into my veins and traveled throughout my body. I screamed as I felt the burning feeling rose all around me. Tears of pain flowed from my eyes._

_Mother…..Father…April….June…Jane….Kenny…..Laurence…..everyone…..forgive me…._

xXx

I watched as duke grabbed the case and start to run. I wanted to run too but my legs wouldn't allow me. The neo viper that had me dropped me on the cold ground. I yelped when I hit the ground. The coldness of the ice made me remember the table they strapped us down in. How we would scream for hours on end and on one would hear us. Storm Shadow threw a shurkin at duke and him in the back. The two-neo vipers walked over and started to beat him and kick him. Every hit made me wince. How I remember those very well.

"Enough!" Ana spoke up. The neo vipers stopped beating him as Storm walked over to him.

"Where would you have gone? A couple thousand miles of ice will kill you faster than me. Fool. "Storm Shadow said then took back his shurkin. I sat on the ground with the blanket wrapped around me as flashes of the cold cell that I sat in appeared in my mind. Storm came next to me and picked me up. I grabbed onto him like my lifeline. He smelled like the temple and battle. He gripped me tighter as he walked, "Shh." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach. Dread.

xXx

_I couldn't think…._

_I couldn't feel…_

_All I could do was watch. I was placed in a dark room. With only a small window at the top of the door. I felt like I was watching myself but I couldn't see._

"_Naomi? Naomi where are you?" cried a voice. I tried to move my legs but they wouldn't move._

"_Naomi, for resisting, you'll be forced to choose. Let's see that strength of will you have?" she said then laughed. The door opened and I saw one of the little one's sitting on the floor. Her blonde hair was dirty and tangled with knots. Cuts on her arms and legs show the abuse they do. She turned to look at me. She smiled but that faded away. I felt myself step forward slowly._

_Step…step….step…step…_

_I could see the tears in her eyes. The fear and the frightened little girl I see now._

"Stop! Stop! You'll hurt her! Stop!_" I shouted when my body kept going. I couldn't stop._

"_Naomi? What are you doing?" she asked and started to back away._

"_Attack her Naomi! For the grand army you are now a part of!" Naji shouted over the loud speaker. The little girl began to run and I followed close behind her._

_I scratched and attacked her viscously. She was an air bender but it did little use against me. She was able to get a few hits but I came back stronger. I screamed as I landed every punch, kick, claw mark I left. Tears poured from my eyes and hers. I couldn't control my body…..Naji had full control. I landed another punch that sent her back towards the wall. She landed with a crack. I must've broken at least a few ribs and her arms. I walked slowly over to her and picked her up by the front of her shirt._

"_Now Naomi! Kill her! Kill her like the animal I breed you to be!" Naji shouted. I raised my hand high to strike…_

"_Naomi…..you promise that you wouldn't harm us. That….you would protect us….."She gasped between tears. My eyes widened…_

"She'll never get her hands on you. I am your shield here. Count on me. I won't anyone touch you. Moreover, if something happened to me….I'll kill myself before I harm any of you._" My own words echoed in my head. I lowered my hand and released her. _

"_AHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I fought to regain myself. The liquids power was weakening and soon I could control myself once more. I dropped to my knees and took in air. My head was spinning but I refused to give in. The little girl ran over to me and wrapped her hands around my neck. She cried into my neck as I held onto her, 'I'm sorry. So sorry." I whispered to her. The sound of footsteps made me stand up and hold her against me. The door opened and men started to come through the room. was the last. Her eyes were filled with anger and rage. She lost the control over me. I broke free….and if I could. So can the others._

"_Naomi…you would very like to see your parents again. Give me another reason why I shouldn't bring you to them now. Because I really want you gone." She hissed through her teeth._

"_Because…." I spit out blood, "I won't die. So long as I'm needed, I can't die! Try all you like! I can't die! They NEED me! Therefore, I will continue to live. So long as there are people who need help and people, who care for me….I won't give up! You can inject me, cut me, kick and punch me, burn me, try and take me down but I will continue to stand!" I looked around the room, "I don't fear them! Nor you! Go ahead , try your best. Because I won't give up without a fight." I said and picked up the little girl. She clung to me. just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. I brushed passed her and walked towards the cell. It doesn't matter to me any longer. I will continue to live. Continue to fight. I will hold my head up high. And show people that they can't push me down. _

oOo

I woke up in a bed that was different than I remember. There were no covers on top of me but I felt warm. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. My head felt a little light but I was able to make out a few things. The room but set like the temple but most of the colors were drained. The basic color of white was shown the most. I reached up to scratch my head but I felt a bandage wrapped around it. I got up from the bad and made my way over to the mirror that hung on the way. A bandage was wrapped around my forehead while a few cuts lined my face a bit. Startled I stepped back and tried to remember where I was and how I got here.

Storm Shadow…

Now I remember! Storm Shadow was there with me outside. I must be in some base! I unwrapped the bandage and looked around for my swords. I spotted them on the desk nearby and quickly placed them on my back. I looked at myself once more in the mirror. The cuts have healed and only a scar remained. If I was with Duke, my main priority was to get Duke and destroy this place for good. I turned away and slowly creped put of the door.

There were dozens of McCullen's men. Every were I went there was at least four or five. The base was huge and I had no idea where I was, until I spotted someone I thought was dead. There at the end of the hall was Lora…

She was supposed to be dead…..

She stood talking to a few of the men. I tried to listen but my head began to throb. I tried to steady it but it just kept pulsing. I wanted to go back to the base. To be wrapped in the arms of Snake and to crack jokes with Rip. Teach Scarlet a few of the moves I picked up and beat Breaker at chess. I wanted to train with Heavy Duty and help Clayton with paperwork that he hates so much. I smiled as I felt a tear ran down my cheek. I missed them so much.

"Just don't stand there! Find her!" Lora or should I say experiment 0 ordered. It seems that they found out I was gone. Now's the time to end it. I stepped back from the wall and out into the hallway.

"Long time no see, Lora." I called. She turned and faced him. I gasped. Her eyes were a bright red and her skin was pale. Her hair was blonde almost white. She smiled and showed that her teeth have been sharpened to a fine point. The years have been kind to her. If she looked normal, she might have been beautiful but now she just looks sick.

"Well, well, well. Looks what the past brought in.," she said. She took out her blades and placed them above her head.

"What are you doing here? You should be dead! Along with !" I shouted at her. I also took out my blades and went into a battle stance.

" is still very much alive Naomi. And so am I. Not all of the past faded into the dark. We merely stepped aside." She said her voice cold.

"Doesn't matter. I tend to put you back into the grave you dug, years ago when you betrayed us! How could you?"

"We were all going to die so why not go then? Now I have power! Enough to kill you and your idiotic family!" with that she charged forward. She moved at inhuman speed. I was able to block and swing my sword but she copied my moves. Once I pushed her off me, I ran. I didn't know where but I had to be open. The hall was too small to maneuver and get a good hit, "don't run Naomi! That will only make this kill the sweeter!" Lora called. I ran faster. My legs throbbed with pain. I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready. I still had to seek revenge on Naji and save my family. I couldn't die. Not now….

oOo

_They placed me back into the cold room with no windows but two doors. They shoved me to the ground and handed me a small knife. He looked lost and left the room. A scream was heard and I turned toward the second door. Another and another. I was scared. I knew that scream. That which, turned my blood and sent me into a frozen state. A muffled voice came up above me but I didn't pay attention. The door slowly opened and I saw her…_

_Lora McDugo. She was my best friend…my sister, but not anymore. Cuts were everywhere on her. Some looked infected and oozed out white puss. Her eyes a bright red, while she hissed and showed rows of teeth. Rags covered her body but hid very little. Her neck supported an iron cuff that was latched to a chain. The chain suddenly snapped free, leaving a few feet of it still left. She slowly started forward. Another muffled voice and that sent her running towards me. She screeched as she raised her hand to strike…_

"_Move it girl!" shouted a guard. That snapped me out of my trance. I ducked out of the way and swiftly slashed a cut down her arm. Lora cried out in pain and turned towards me. I held the small knife out to block her attacks. She moved so fast that I didn't see her move behind me and kick me forward. I staggered and turned, only to be punched in the face. I landed on the cold floor with a thud and watched as the knife went skidding across the floor. Lora came up behind me and started to claw at my back. I screamed as her nails dug into my back. I quickly moved out from under her and ran for the knife. I could hear the chain clank and jiggle as she moved. _

"_Lora stop! It's me! Naomi! Remember? We used to be friends?" I tried to make her come to. _

"_No. No friends. All dark now. No one came for me. I sit and hide. Away from the pretty light. No friends." Lora said. Her voice was cracked as she spoke to me._

'_I'm sorry. I tried to save everyone but I couldn't! You went willingly. I tried to get you back but they kept you! You were my sister. Now you're gone." Tears came down my face as I reached the knife. Lora stood in front of me. I didn't want to do this but I had to. I had the others now. I couldn't give up on them._

"_You let them take me! Not once did you call me name! I never was your sister!" she screeched. She ran towards me and the only thing I could do was attack. I tumbled out of the way and grabbed the chain. I yanked it back and pushed Lora down, face first. I cried as I wrapped the chain around her and pulled it tightly. Her hands went to her neck to try to get the chain off but I pulled tighter. Once she passed out, I stopped, no longer willing to kill or harm her. I placed the chain down and jabbed the knife into the floor so she couldn't escape. I slowly backed away from her. I was holding sobs but tears rolled down my face. I wanted this nightmare to be over. I wanted to wake up in my bed and be held in my mother's arms again. To hear my father deep laugh that made me laugh as well. To play pranks with my older brothers. To sing songs with my older twin sisters. And to go to the cliff and watch the sunset with April._

_How the sun would feel warm on my skin. The way the water shimmered when the sun reached the sea. Will I ever see those things again? Will I ever wake up?_

_The guards came in and dragged Lora out. Then they came for me. The one that shouted at me held me close. He wasn't afraid to touch us or afraid of us like the others. He had the grip of a father. The strong yet kind strength that would hold a small child to protect._

"_Don't worry. I got you." He whispered. I clung to him. He was the only one that would talk to me. To listen. And to give us real food._

'_Thank you." I would whisper to him. Nevertheless, he would only shake his head._

"_No, thank you. By living, you are showing me that you want to live. You remind me of my little girl. She's sick you see. I took this job because I need the money. Without it, she may not be alive with me.," he said to me one night when he had guard duty. I reached out to touch his hand through the metal bars._

'_Go away from here. And take this." I sent a shimmer of heat to him, "when you see your baby girl, give her that warmth. I give the same heat to the others. She will get better and be able to laugh again." I told him. He smiled at me._

"_Thank you." A tear came from his eye._

"_But when she gets better, you must promise me one thing." I gestured my finger so he could come closer, "take her away from her. Across the sea. To a land where she may live in a different life than mine. Make her live my dream by living. For she has a part of me with her. Do this for me. Will you?" he nodded._

_Later that same week I didn't see him. Then a month went by. He still didn't come. I smiled. He escaped this land. Away from this nightmare. At least one of us did…_

oOo

I came to an opening that looked like a small hanger. I turned to see Lora behind me. I braced myself for her attack. This time only one of us will walk away. The other…..is dead.

"So, this is how it's going to be? The finial show down between the light and the dark?" Lora said. We circled each other then attacked. I was able to miss her attack and slice her arm.

"It seems it has to be. There is still time Lora. You can stop this now. We can take her on together." I told her. She laughed.

"I wanted power Naomi. And she gave it to me." she said. She spun and was able to make a small make on my cheek. I turned and tripped her, causing her to fall. I waved my swords around and cut her legs.

"I tried to save you! How could you say that? After what she did you us! To our families!" I shouted at her. She pushed me off with her feet.

"They were weak! They could have protected themselves but they didn't fight back!" I wanted to yell at her but my voice was gone, filled with rage. I started forward and cut her stomach. It all happened so fast. The clash of metal against metal. The screams of pain. Then…..blood…..

I slashed her neck, just enough to spill her blood. She fell with the clash of metal. I went over to her and picked her up by the collar to finish the job but I stopped. Her hair had gone back to normal. Her red eyes were back to her normal green color. She didn't look like a monster now. She was herself again…

"Hey….Naomi….long time…no see." She said blood spilling from her. I gently placed her in my arms. The sound of gunfire was miles away from us. Even thought the floor shook, I didn't feel a thing.

"Hey Lora…why?" tears filled my eyes as I tried to hold them back.

"I tried….Naomi….I really did. You were right…..we were lost. Forgive me?" she asked, tears coming from her eyes.

"I forgave you long ago. You were taken from us. Your mind was dead but I never stopped thinking about you sister. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you soon her." I said to her. She smiled and lightly touched my face,

"Now's not the time to be worrying about me…..you have to others. Make one kill of me will you?" she asked, her eyes slowly closing.

"I will. I will." I whispered to her.

"Good…..good…." and with that, Lora was laid to rest forever. The girl who was like a sister to me. She fought to the very end. Tears flowed freely from my eyes now.

"I'll avenge them all, my sister. For everyone." I said and gently laid her down. I grabbed one of her swords and traded with one of mine. If she's going down, at least down with a fight. I turned and headed for the door.

On my way, I noticed a few of McCullen's men working at something. I looked up to see a giant cannon firing at something. I quickly took out Lora's sword and quietly took them out. I looked out the window to see a Joe submarine. They came…..to help us and win this war. It's about time.

The sound of metal against metal caught my ears and I looked towards the generator for it. I looked down and spotted two familiar figures but my eyesight began to blur. I shook my head and tried to concentrate but it slowly returned.

"Snake! Storm Shadow!" I called. They stopped and looked up at me. Their facial expressions were covered with masks so I couldn't see. However, from their stance I could tell that they were shocked to see me. I quickly jumped down, in between them. Storm tried to make a move but I stopped him as did Snake, "stop the both of you!" I shouted.

"Move out of the way Naomi. We must end this." Storm Shadow said to me.

"No, it doesn't. Revenge is not the way. It only hurts the one's you love. Trust me, I will already see it. My sisters were taken by the dark. I tried to get them back, but all I could focus on was revenge. It clouds the mind and leaves your body weak. You can't think or speak straight. For years, I've been dead. Only to realize that the dark was slowly growing. Now it's my turn to fight back. And I cannot do it alone." I told them. It was quiet for a while until Snake eyes took a deep breath and placed his weapons away.

"**This fight is over Storm Shadow. Naomi is right. We've been dead because of revenge. We lost track of what was really important to us.**" Snake said.

"Yes." He placed his swords away, "forgive me. When you came, I lost track. Always trying to gain something that I already had. Forgive brother. Sister." Storm said and bowed. I smiled and stepped towards the white ninja.

"I have forgiven you a long time ago, brother." I said and gave him a hug. I turned to see Snake standing there. Flashes of the hummer hitting the train made me wince. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "I thought you were dead." I whispered.

"**Not dead yet.**" He squeezed me tighter, "**I missed you.**" He gave me a peck on the cheek through his mask. I hugged him tighter. But the sound of the cannon firing broke us apart.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." I told them. We hopped up and I ran for the controls. We were able to shut down the cannon but the base was readying to fall apart.

"_Snake? Snake do you hear me? Answer me?'_ Scarlet's voice came over Snake's comm.

"**I read you Scarlet.**' He said.

"_This place is falling apart. We're leaving!"_ she yelled. Snake turned towards us and nodded. But a pain in my ribs made me wince and hug me waist. Both made their way towards me but I held my hand.

"No time. We must go." I said.

"I'll take her. You lead, brother." Storm said and picked me up. Snake nodded and ran out the door. The place was filling up with water fast while more of McCullen's men tried to fight back. I watched as Snake cut them down as Storm held on to me. My ribs were burning now. I wanted to leave this place so badly.

"Snake!" shouted a voice. I looked up to see Scarlet and Breaker, "Naomi! You're alive!" she said. We followed her into the elevator and Breaker pushed the button to move.

"I'm not down yet. Where's Duke and Rip? And Heavy Duty?" I asked her. Storm put me down so I could lean against the wall.

"Duke is with the Baroness. Rip is stopping the missiles and Heavy is attacking outside but is in retreat." She said and gave me a hug. I gave it to her right back and smiled, "it's nice to see you alive."

"Me too. How's Sam? She did great with the warhead." I asked her.

"At the base. General Hawk is going to make her a Joe. And it's all thanks to your training she was able to save Paris." Scarlet said. When the doors opened, we headed for the skis. Scarlet and Breaker took one while me, Storm and Snake took the other. We rushed out of the base as if it was on fire. I turned back to see it fall. Lora was still in there…a cold death bad awaited her at the bottom. At least her suffering will stop now.

"**I'm glad you're safe Naomi. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here with me.**" Snake said as we walked through the door of the command center of the Joe base.

"Me too. But there is still one thing I have left to do." I told him.

"We're with you Naomi. You're not alone." Duke said. I looked around the room. Everyone I knew was there. There for me…

"We're right behind you girl. One step of the way." Rip said, "So, where are we heading again?" he asked. Scarlet slapped him upside the head and I smiled.

"To the outskirts of Russia. Up high in the hills. My ancestors went there to get away from the wars that plagued Russia. Me home rests on the top. That's where we're going Rip. And this time, I'm making sure that base stays destroyed." I said. Everyone turned to the screen to where a picture of Russia was. Snake wrapped his arms around me and I took comfort in his embrace.

"Don't worry sister. You have me blades." Storm said.

"And the Joes with you." Clayton said. I smiled.

"And me too!" Sam called who was sitting next to hack.

"Thanks guys. It's gonna take all of us to pull this off. I can't do this alone." I said. Everyone smiled. This is gonna end, one-way or the other. is going to pay for the pain she caused me and everyone else. She's not going to get away. I'll make sure she stays dead this time, ", I'm coming for you. You're not going to get away this time."

oOo

That's the end! The next chapter might be awhile due to school but I will try to get it up. Also, I will write the next one if and only if I get reviews. I can't read your minds so I don't know how you think. Please, pretty please, click the review button! Thank you so much!


End file.
